


The Most Truest Love

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [12]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Fingering, Humor, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Other, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: Terrorsaur really wishes he had some acid, anything to get that out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to finish many things but then I remembered I needed to finish this before 3047.

Squeak.

The red bot pauses and looks at the door.

Squeak.

His eyelid shutters across his pale, pale face. Terrorsaur hurries past the door. 

Usually Megatron would spend his time plotting in their command center. 

Squeak.

Not tonight, no not tonight. If only he didn't have to pass by this room just to-

Squeak.

The dinobot trains his optics to the floor to avoid the sight. 

Squeak. 

As unofficial second in command he can't pull his eyes away from the camera. There's a high pitched squeal coming from the depths of Megatron's room and he wants to know what-

Squeak.

-could possibly make that noise, on the other hand he has no interest in the smell. Yes, like someone was fragging themselves like a one cubit whore. Terrorsaur lays down on his berth, the solid metal feels comforting to his frame. The squeaking continues right until he turns off his audial receptors. Nothing could erase the image burned into his optics, even when he begins to sleep he thinks of what he saw.

Megatron perched over something in his room, the squeaks perfectly in time with the movement of his arm. The red bot shudders in his sleep, tossing and turning in terror. He doesn't want to dream.

The purple bot pauses, heavy venting slowing for a moment. He tilts his head up, having been preoccupied with his precious yellow friend. A silly thought lands in his head, not friend. Lover, his new lover. Admittedly, the fixation on the small plastic creature would be unhealthy for an organic. There's so much in common between a Decepticon and a petroleum based bauble. 

Runny fluid drips off the shiny yellow duck, Megatron presses it against the base of his cord again. The dark coloration of his base mesh compliments the rich tone of the duck. His fingers flex delicately, compressing the squishy body against metal. A high pitched squeal comes from the bath toy as the air escapes its hollow body.

Then he's the one letting out a long vent, but it's far more depressing than any amount of flattening he does to his lover. "You know, I've been thinking about moving our relationship to a more intimate level?" He holds the head carefully of the rubber ducky carefully, too much pressure and it will distort and slip from his hand. The bot shudders as the blunt end slowly meets his valve lips. Quivering, he fights to keep his thighs spread wide.

A shudder runs through him as the force slowly eases the protective lips apart, lubricant dribbling against the drying surface. Megatron rocks his hips softly forwards, the crawl forward a sweet, slow burn. His mesh blushes with the faint glow of energon coursing through his lines.

All at once, the thick body of the duck slips in. "I-I think I might like you the most." Megatron groans and holds back on squeezing, enjoying the strange sensation of the delicate object inside of him. He pulls the duck out and slides it back in slowly, before giving up. The bot frantically sides the plastic duck in and out, splattering lubricant against the berth. His needy orifice quivers and clenches too tight after several thrusts, flattening the duck with a squelch. "Sorry."

Megatron grumbles and sets the duck down, "Don't worry my dear, you can still watch me. I understand you need to rest." leaning back to fill the void with his fingers. Megatron slips in three before slipping his hand around the thick, long cord jutting in the air. It smells like musky lube and he begins to stroke. "You're really too small to even dream of taking any of this, I'm so sorry." the lament drips off his voice like the flush on his face.

The mech's glowing bright enough to illuminate the entire berth. He's been edging for hours, he manages to squeeze a fourth finger into his valve before the combined pressure on his cable and node send him over. He relaxes bone-less onto the berth, running his fans at full blast. Megatron's processor buzzes for a cycle. Then the 'con leans over and picks up his rubber ducky, lift it to his face and kisses it.

He can't care for anything more.


End file.
